Malcolm In the Middle
by samsam829
Summary: Malcolm and his brothers have some fun.


Malcolm "In the Middle"

Okay, so unlike my regular stories, in which I take the plot slow (neither of the others are done at the point I'm writing this one), this one escalates REALLY quickly, so strap on in. It's also much more perverse.

Malcolm walked through the door of his house, exhausted from a long day at school, being a genius didn't make school was any less tiring, in fact it was _more _tiring.

"I'm home!", called Malcolm, before he realized nobody was there. Hal and Lois had left that day for a weekend at the spa, a radio giveaway they had won, and Reese and Dewey had after-school activities, Malcolm didn't know what.

Malcolm shrugged off his backpack, dropped onto the couch, and flipped through the channels until he found something decent to watch. Finally, he had the TV to himself, the entire house really.

"_Wait", _thought Malcolm,"_I have the entire house to myself…"_

Malcolm leapt to his feet, running to the refrigerator. Lois had packed it full of snacks for the boys while their parents were away. Malcolm dove in. For the next hour, Malcolm tore the house apart, throwing things, eating, messing with his parent's stuff, pissing with the door open (okay, the boys did that anyway, but it was still fun). He was king of the castle, finally he was alone.

Eventually, Malcolm got bored. He went back to TV for another half-hour. As he was flipping through the channels, he spotted a pair of white briefs. He flipped back through the channels, stopping on the briefs this time. It was a men's underwear commercial. Malcolm stared at the scantly clan models posing on camera. He felt himself growing in his shorts.

Yeah, he was gay, so what? Lots of precocious children were gay. His erection strained against his jeans, forming a hotdog shaped bulge on his thigh. He pressed his palm against the bulge and rubbed. He let out a soft moan of pleasure, he needed release.

Malcolm rushed to his bedroom and powered on his laptop. As it started booting up, Malcolm pulled down his jeans and his bright blue boxer-briefs in one swift motion. His cock sprang forth like a cobra striking at a hand. Malcolm's dick stood at a full 6 and a half inches, not bad for someone his age, and he had a good amount of bush as well, running off into a hairy happy trail.

Malcolm sat his bare ass down in his desk chair and pulled open a "private browser", couldn't let his brothers see his history, although Francis had always left porn all over the computer. He went to his favorite porn site, and found a video that looked good. As it began to load, Malcolm's hardon began to throb. He couldn't wait much longer.

The video finally loaded, and Malcolm's room filled with the sounds of moaning and groaning, and fapping (some of it was the video, most of it was Malcolm). Malcolm was so wrapped up in the video, he didn't hear the door open and close, he didn't hear Reese walk down the hallway and stop in their doorway.

Malcolm was on the verge of orgasm, a rush of pleasure about to happen-\

"Having fun there?" Malcolm shot around, his hands rushing to caver his groin.

"I…I…Um…this is NOT what it looks like."

"Tough guy fucks young boy's ass? That's one of my favorites," said Reese.

"You, you're, what?", for someone that smart, Malcolm was having a hard time understanding.

"Well, I'm a tough guy, and you're a young boy…what do you say we try it out?", Reese responded, both answering and not answering Malcolm's question.

All Malcolm could do was nod dumbly.

"Alright then, let's get going."

Reese calmly pulled down his shorts, then his boxers, revealing a huge cock. It had to be at least three inches longer than Malcolm's when hard, an inch and a half when soft. He had a thick bush surrounding his dick and it had a large head and thick shaft.

"Harden it up for me", said Reese, "Suck it."

"I've never…", trailed off Malcolm.

"That's fine, you can learn on the job."

Malcolm just nodded again. HE dropped to his knees in front of Reese and took Reese's cock in hand. HE started pumping, slowly at first, and then speeding up. He looked straight at the growing cock in his hand, and then shoved it into his mouth.

Reese let out a huge gasp of pleasure.

"OH MY GOD!", cried Reese.

Malcolm was a natural; he bobbed his head up and down on the dick, taking deep into his throat. He was enjoying this too. The room was silent for several moments, save the sound of Malcolm's sucking and Reese's moans.

Reese gripped the back of Malcolm's head, wrapping his fingers through Malcolm's hair. He was thrusting his pelvis into Malcolm's eagerly awaiting mouth. Reese pulled back, his dick coming out of Malcolm's mouth with a loud "pop".

Without a word, Reese shoved Malcolm onto the bed and Malcolm got onto all fours. Reese's cock was now fully hard and fully grown, he quickly wiped several fingers all over his still sopping dick and inserted them into Malcolm one by one. Reese prepped Malcolm as fast as he could, he could barely wait.

Finally, Malcolm was loose and ready, Reese slipped his cock into his brother's tight, virgin hole-

"Whatcha doin'?"

Both boys turned to the doorway, where this time Dewey stood.

"You look like you're having fun, can I play too?"

Both of the older brothers turned to each other, then turned back to Dewey and nodded.

Dewey stripped off his clothes and hopped up into the bed in front of Malcolm, presenting his ass to Malcolm's face.

"What do I do?", asked Dewey.

"Nothing", said Malcolm, "Just relax and let me do everything."

Malcolm pressed three fingers to Dewey's mouth and said, "Suck." Dewey took the fingers into his mouth and lubed them up. Malcolm took is fingers out of Dewey's mouth and gently pushed one into Dewey's tight boy-hole. Dewey let out a high pitched groan. Malcolm inserted another finger, then another. He thrusted his fingers in and out, stretching Dewey's hole.

Finally, Malcolm pulled out his fingers and quick as he could, shoved in his cock to replace them. Both Malcolm and Dewey moaned in pleasure.

"Don't leave me out!", cried Reese, shoving his own cock into Malcolm.

The three boys moaned and groaned, thrusting into each other, all of them in rapturous pleasure. They began getting faster and faster, each of them reaching climax. Orgasm washed over them, Reese into Malcolm, Malcolm into Dewey, and Dewey had a dry-orgasm.

The brothers collapsed onto each other, exhausted.

"That was great", said Malcolm.

"Yeah", said Dewey, "But next time, I get to be in the middle."


End file.
